Beauty and The Beastie
by kannibal
Summary: The Island was a dream...at first...but something was lurking between each creeper-under every rock-in the water-and across the sky.  Roger's quiet at first, but you soon find out why. What's the REAL Roger-like?
1. Dissimilar Things

**_Disclaimer: I dont Own Lord Of The Flies._**

**_-I was in the mood to add a few stories. Honestly, I'll update based on the amount of reviews I get. _****_If my other story gets more reviews-that one will be updated faster. Its just my way of keeping the readers happy. _****_So if you like it, dont be afraid to show it! _**

**Ralph: And if you hate it-let her know!**

**_-Hey Ralph. Where have you been?_**

**Ralph: Captured-in your other goddamn fanfiction!**

**Roger: S'not that bad.**

**Jack: I know-stop complaining.**

**_-Yeah Ralphie. Now it's Roger's turn._**

**Roger: Again...**

* * *

The booming noise from the shell ringing in the air was what directed you out of the flora. Scanning the beach, you find a chunky kid with round glasses. Next to him is a blonde haired boy blowing into a sea shell. The crate you found on the island's scar is tumbled across the sand, it makes the boys jump.

Their eyes followed up to you, finding that you were the one who kicked it down. You slip through the sand and sit on top of the box. A smile stretches your warm skin,

"You were making all that noise then?" You ask the blonde who responds with a nod.

"We're calling to see if anyone else is here."

You look around, "Guess I'm third then."

The blonde boy smiles, a fresh pink blush from the heat covered across his nose.

"You're the only girl we've met so far. My name's Ralph." He tells you but looks at the other boy, "And he's piggy!" Ralph gleams and you giggle.

"Ralph..." Whines Piggy. The plump kid did not seem to enjoy the nickname but it stuck to him like glue.

"I'm (Your name). It's nice to meet you."

Piggy eyes the hand held axe you picked up along the way, "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it. Came from the plane probably, they were loading some stuff on before it took off."

You pause for a moment, "Bloody brutal crash, yeah?" And they nod in agreement.

With that, Ralph goes back to sounding the shell again. Boys start to emerge from the jungle to seek out the source. A few of them are young, others are about your age but none are female or past the age of seventeen.

* * *

As Ralph slowly stops the alarm he looks at you strangely. Following his gaze, you turn your attention to the crate.

He looks curious, "What's in it?"

"Only one way to find out." You decide to keep yourself busy as Piggy takes down a few names.

Using your axe, you try prying the crate open. As you do, the younger boys slowly trot over to you. They seem to be interested in your weapon so some sit down to watch. Ralph converses with a few older guys, who view you from a distance.

_'So…I'm the only girl.'_ You assume, wondering if you should freak out because of it.

The guys took notice to your being the only woman with them. That was the first thing they noted, then they realized how beautiful you were. You had ripped your uniform up, long red overalls were now shorts with the suspenders hanging off your waist. You had discarded your button up shirt and left on a white tank top. Even that was torn up from getting out of the jungle, so you ripped it into a half top.

_Crunch!_

Just as you snap off the top of the box, twin brothers stalk over. You kindly ask their names,

"Sam." Says one,

"Eric." Announces the other.

A gentle smile makes them beam delightfully, "My names, (Your name). Help me with this?"

The twins nod and assist you in kicking the crate over. In a rush it empties on to the sand-smaller boxes. You reach down and pick one up,

"Um…anyone want to tell me why there was a load of soap on that plane?" You ask puzzled as you look through the pile of bar soaps, first aid kits, cards, and other things.

The heat beats against your back so you straighten up-wondering why you have not been answered. Your eyes find that a group of older boys have gathered. They have stripped down to bare chests and black shorts. They seem to have thought an adult was sounding the conch. A loud red head in the front makes it clear that he is their leader.

His hair is beyond a normal red-it's nearly crimson. The boy's skin is milky with a tan forming over his cheeks where a few freckles are scattered. He glances over at you, his eyes are hazel-or more orange than that.

You walk over next to Ralph as the crowd is introduced. You scan to group, finding different features and faces. Your eyes target someone standing behind the others. An opposite of the ginger in front.

In the back of the bunch is a lanky boy with sharp shoulders. His face is darker than the rest of the party but not by much. Dark brown feathers collect on his head, forming soft hair. The strands dip down the back of his neck, slightly longer than the other boys. The brown hairs tickle his ears into short forelocks. Ralph turns to you,

"This is the only girl we found so far." He says, nudging you. You snap away from staring at the stranger.

You wave kindly at the group, "I'm (Your name)." The ginger goes next,

"I'm Merridew, Jack Merridew." He says in a pompous manner.

Along the line is a boy, slightly shorter than Jack. He is Maurice. Another tells that his name is Henry, then Robert,

"Harold."

"Simon.." A shy boy mutters hazily.

You lean over, "Hey…he doesn't look too good."

And as if it was on command, Simon drops to the ground. You rush over to him, wiping his dark hair out of his face. Simon's skin has the same sun-sick blush as everyone else,

"He needs to sit down and rest. We should find a place to stay-make camp or something." You say in an orderly way.

Jack stares at you, "You ought to leave him be. He's always throwing a faint. You there-help her."

Before he can even finish the last part, the boy from the back is crouched down with you. He slugs Simon's arm around his neck and stands.

"Roger."

You look under his bangs and find his eyes. They are a pale gray-almost white-color. Shocking and static in nature against his darker toned features.

He quirks a brow curiously and you blink at him,

"S-sorry…what?"

"Roger." He repeats in a blasé murmur.

"Ah-your name…" You realize and he confirms.

You follow him under the shade of a tree with Simon hanging limp. Roger slips him down against the trunk and walks back over to the group. As he passes, Roger's head turns carefully to glance at you-back at the shade-then to you once more. It was as if he was commanding you to stay out of the sun.

You nod, "Yeah…" and he continues to walk.

_'How'd I get that…?'_ You wonder, but feel numb as you lean against the tree.

* * *

**_[[Please Review!]]_**

**Roger: Go on to the next chapter...after you review.**

_**-Wait!**_

**Roger: The hell...?**

_**-You totally like how I gave the (Reader) soap and tampons and razors in a random crate because being on an island with a bunch of men and no tampons is like playing football without a cup on. Right?**_

**Roger:...I guess?**

_**-Haha! I win!**_


	2. Do Wrong To None

**Disclaimer: I dont own Lord Of The Flies!**

_**-I'm a little sleepy...but I think that having a new story with only one chapter is just frustrating.**_

**Jack: Oh my. Arent you compassionate?**

_**-Lose the attitude Jack.**_

**Jack: No. Screw this story-write more for mine!**

_**-No.**_

**Roger: Piss off Jack.**

**Jack: Sod you!**

_**-Zzzzzzz**_

**Jack: WAKE UP!**

_**-Wahhh!**_

**Jack: My. Story. NOW!**

**Roger: Get. Out. JACK!**

_**-I swear...if you two dont shut your goddamn pieholes I'm going to [Censor]ing rip both your little [Censor]ing [Censor] clean off your skinny [Censor] bodies!**_

**Roger:...**

**Jack: O.O**

_**-Who added the censors!**_

**Simon:...me...**

_**-...Fine...they can stay.**_

**Simon: Thanks...**

* * *

Now that he was in full view, you found that Roger still had on a white unbuttoned shirt. This proved that he was naturally tan, just a tint darker than everyone else. His torso is rippled softly by developing abs. You analyze him until you follow back up to his eyes, where they are dead set on your own. He has been watching you intensively as you studied his form.

This peaked Rogers interest and again he raised a brow at you. Only this time his mouth twitched up into an almost invisible smirk.

You blush and sink down next to Simon. He stirs with a groan,

"You okay Simon?"

He looks up at you with emerald green eyes. A watery film covers them and his head flops on to your shoulder. Simon passes out again.

Slightly startled, you look around-Roger's staring at Simon in a strange way. Since he's the only one looking over you call to him,

"Can you sit with him while I go look for water?"

Roger crosses his arms, not stubbornly but in a stance that seems like one commonly used by the dark boy. Still, he glowers at Simon,

"No."

You are about to argue when Jack stomps forward, "Course not! Can't have a thing like you stumbling around here. If Ralphs the leader-my choir will be hunters. That includes Roger-"

You cut him off, "Look pal-I'm no 'thing'! I'm a girl you-oh. Wait…when'd Ralph become leader?"

The blonde scratches his neck timidly, you jump to your feet defensively-"N-not that I oppose or anything but I-"

The ginger snickers distastefully, "Maybe you should've been paying attention instead of oogling at Roger!"

"I was not 'oogling' you turd." You retort with a deeper blush. At this, Roger tips his head to the side and raises both brows. His midnight hair hangs with the motion-strands brush against his cheek-sticky from sweat.

You hadn't noticed before but, Roger and Simon looked a lot alike. Both have a cute face, a nice structure to their body's (but Simon was without muscle) and dark hair. Only, Simon's eyes are green and Roger's are silver colored. The thing that set them apart was deeper than their skin. It was as if they radiated differently.

Roger's face was analyzing, unimpressed and uncaring. He was like a lion at the zoo-tamed because of humanity.

However, Simon was angelic and innocent. He was fragile, a quality that made you instantly want to care for him.

"What'd you call me?" Merridew is stupefied by your aggressive tone towards him. He steps forward to you-past Roger. Before he can move another inch-Roger has his hand gripped firmly on his sun burnt shoulder.

The ginger winces and tugs back-surprised. Roger turns to face him and it must have been something in his eyes because Jack took at step back. It seems that even Jack knows better than to irritate Roger.

_'Who is this guy?'_

"I'll take her with me." He says staring you down. "We'll look for fresh water and spots with the most fruit. That's what Ralph was trying to say before-right _chief_?"

Ralph looks awkward for a moment but brushes it away, "Yeah, sure. Jack you come with me, we'll go see if there's a good spot for building a fire."

With that, Roger held his hand out to you-his expression blank. Jack growled from behind you both as Roger led you to the jungle. You looked at the darker boy's face, finding a soft smile lining his mouth.

* * *

**_((Please Review!))_**

**_-Zzzzzzzzzzzz_**

**_Roger: Should we leave her here?_**

**_Jack: Nahh..her heads pressing random keys._**

**_-Zz4gghzzzzzz65zz_**

**_Jack: See?_**

**_Roger: Yeah yeah..._**

**_Sam N Eric: We got her. You guys finish up the chapter._**

**_Jack: Alrighty then (Reader)'s! I'm going back to my fanfic so...yeah. Bye._**

**_Roger: Nice..._**

**_..._**

**_Roger: Ahem...Well...the next chapter will come soon._**

**_..._**

**_Roger: um...be sure to leave a comment...and..._****_I hoped you liked it! (This stuff is awkward!)_**


	3. Untitled Fragment

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF**

_**-Okay peeps, sorry this took awhile and I know this one is short. **_

**Roger: You lost my file didnt you?**

_**-I'm sorry!**_

**Roger: God you have the brain capacity of a turtle without it's shell.**

_**-Isnt that a dead turtle then?**_

**Roger: My point exactly.**

* * *

The plants are crisp before they become lush under the shade of the jungle. How long have you been out here? An hour or half of an hour? Maybe it didn't even matter to you anymore. Time felt slow, drawn out like a boring speech.

With faltering steps, you try to make your way back to Roger. A patch of curly green things gets in your path. A peel in the bark of a tree up ahead marks the place you both split at. You have no choice but to work through them.

In the middle of the mess, your laces get stuck on the creepers. You reach down to unknot the tangle. A curse slips out of your mouth.

Roger had sent you off to find water a while ago. You didn't like taking orders but something made you sense that disobeying would be imprudent. Something was tweaked with that kid. Of course you could tell, you were a master in analyzing personalities. As a woman that never took any crap from others, you could feel the change. It was like a warp in the air. You felt small near him, like a lamb. A weak baby lamb.

* * *

At first, Roger simply watched you when you were close by. He would stay quiet and listen to the huffs of breath you made. But then, he started to brush up against you. As if there wasn't enough room in the jungle for both of your bodies. For what ever reason-Roger liked to see you react to him.

The heavy blushing was uncontrollable and after awhile he grew bored of brushing his hand against your thigh. When you had looked down to study a few pig tracks, Roger leaned into you. His hot breath was too close to your ear and you yelped at the feeling.

'What the hell!' You asked him and he snickered at you. The shell of your ear was tingling and you even rubbed the skin to itch the tickle away. The metallic silver of his eyes hardened with his expression. It was as if he did not want you to deny the strange way he made you cower.

But who the hell was he to you? A stranger, not even an adult or the chief. Roger was just a boy with a pompous attitude. Right?

* * *

Freed from the creepers, you trot over to the scaly tree.

'Okay, where is this guy?' You wonder and a leaf drifts down at that exact moment.

You look up, without any warning-Roger drops down a round fruit. As a reflex, you catch it in your palms. You hear his empty voice,

"Did you find water?"

You take a bite out of the fruit and watch Roger jump from the top of the tree. He lands on his feet with impeccable balance.

'Show off.'

"Yeah, it's a stream from the top of a mountain. It's probably rain water pooled up in a cave or something but there's a lot of it." You announce sharply.

Roger stares at you with cold eyes while he bites his own food. It only took twenty minutes alone with him to make you realize he was a sketchy kid. The dark boy had a vulpine sense of movement and instinct. Roger was like an animal…a hybrid of two dissimilar things. An owl and a wolf, it was his inhuman eyes that taunted you. Neither of you look away from the other,

"What is it?" You finally ask in a daring tone. The boy cocks his head to the left,

"You tell me."

"You are the one staring at ME." You say with confusion lining your mouth.

"But you like it."

You blush, wanting to back away from his view. However, you do the opposite and step forward, "Who says."

Roger quirks a brow, "I do, of course."

"Well you are wrong." You scoff and attempt to walk past him. Before you can get an inch away, Roger's finger's curl around your suspenders. You're a dog on a leash,

"H-hey…let go!" You command while tugging away. Roger fishes you into him, his silk strands drip on your ear and you shudder. You fight to control the way your body reacts to him, trying to seem dauntless and without fear.

Warm soft lips just barely touch the soft skin under your jaw,

"I'm warning you, beautiful." Roger purrs into you with his hands curving around your hips, "We're all alone out here, on this island. I suggest you drop that fearless demeanor. Or I'll break it myself."

With that, Roger lets you go and walks off. Your legs are weak,

"What…what just happened?"

* * *

**((Review Please!))**

**Roger: Just review until she finds the other chapters. With my file...**

_**-I said sorry!**_


End file.
